Impossible
by Greek-Whovian
Summary: Who said the impossible was impossible? Reunion fic!
1. Vampires and Passings

**So, if you've read a few of my stories you've most likely heard news of a new story.**

**Well, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Amy, Amy, Amy. Mad impossible Amelia Pond.

The Doctor _really _needed to get her sorted. He looked around to the other side of the console to see Amy giving a really not good look. Nope, he didn't like that. Not at all.

"Don't you even try to kiss me again. You're getting married in the morning." He told her.

"I wasn't thinking about that."

"Yes you were."

Amy glared at him. "Where are we going?"

"To get your fiancé. The…" He made a motion by his nose "nose."

"Rory?" Asked Amy.

"Yes! Rory! That's his name!" Said the Doctor.

The two of them stood in silence the rest of the flight.

* * *

Man, it was dark in this fake cake.

"Out, out, out!" He heard from outside of the cake.

He burst out. "Rory! That's a relief. I thought I'd burst out of the wrong cake, again. That reminds me, there's a girl standing outside in a bikini. Could someone let her in and give her a jumper? Lucy? Lovely girl. Diabetic. Now then, Rory. We need to talk about your fiancée. She tried to kiss me. Tell you what, though. You're a lucky man. She's a great kisser."

Someone dropped his glass and Rory looked upset. Oops.

"Funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine…" He said.

* * *

"Oh, the life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans. It's meant to do that." The Doctor was talking to Amy and Rory from under the console. "Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it will tear you apart. So, I'm sending you somewhere, together."

"Whoa. What, like a date?" Asked Amy.

"Anywhere you want. Any time you want. One condition. It has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890. The first Olympic Games. Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens." He popped out from under the console and glanced at Rory's shocked expression. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain."

"It's another dimension." Said Rory.

"It's basically another dimension… what?"

"After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes." Said Rory.

"I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside. I always look forward to that." The Doctor pouted.

"So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?" Amy said.

"How about somewhere romantic?" Suggested the Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory where standing in Venice's marketplace. Vampires… in Venice!

They were dead now. Oops.

"Now then, what about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth Registry Office. Maybe I can give you away." He said to Amy and Rory.

"It's fine. Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've…" Rory started, but was interrupted by Amy.

"Stay. With us. Please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay." Begged Amy.

Haha yes! He had fixed Amy! "Fine with me!"

"Yeah? Yes, I would like that." Said Rory.

"Nice one. I will pop the kettle on. Hey, look at this. Got my spaceship, got my boys. My work here is done." Said Amy, skipping off into the TARDIS.

"Er, we are not her boys." Rory said.

"Yeah, we are." Said the Doctor.

"Yeah… we are." Rory finally agreed. The two boys stepped into the TARDIS.

The Doctor kept running over one sentence_._

_There were cracks, through some we saw Silence and the end of all things._

There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that there was a meaning to that sentence. Something that could affect everyone in the universe.

That was not a good feeling.

* * *

Rose sat at the table in her flat. She had her hands around a mug of coffee, but it had gone cold. She hadn't taken one sip.

The news was playing in the telly, **(I'm not British, feel free to correct me)** but Rose was ignoring it.

Finally her watch beeped and she saw that it was 5:45 in the morning. Time to get ready.

She showered, got dressed, and grabbed her bag. She rushed out of the door and walked to Torchwood.

She got there early. She was _always _early. Rose took the lift to her floor. She was head of field operations at Torchwood one, so she was right in the middle of everything. She had a whole floor to herself, floor ten, which she thought was pretty cruel considering _her_ Doctor had been his tenth regeneration.

Pete was head of Torchwood, and he had the top floor for his office, but he probably wouldn't be arriving for another thirty minutes. She was normally the first one here every morning.

She sat her bag down on her desk and started up her computer. She opened up her emails and scrolle through all of the unread ones.

She ran across and email that she had saved. It was from _him._ She couldn't even bring herself to say his name.

The email read: TO: Rose Tyler FROM: John Smith SUBJECT: Read Now.

She opened it up. It said:

Rose Marion Tyler. I never thought I'd have to say this, and even if I did I'd want you to be there in person, but oh well. I barely have enough strength to write this one email. I'm dying Rose. You know I work late at Torchwood on Wednesdays, and some guy was leaving a bar just as I was driving by and, well, he had had a bit too much to drink. Heh, had had. He hit me. I'm at the hospital Rose. The doctors, lowercase, are saying I'll be fine, but I know I'm not gonna live. But hey, it's ok. I think I've lived well, even if all those time and space adventures never really happened to me, it definitely feels like I've lived 909 years. I told the one of the doctors to send this email when I die, because I'm going to write until I die. So, how was your day? No, stupid question. I was there with you. Well then, I should probably say something you've been wanting to hear for almost seven years now. Rose Tyler, you mad, beautiful girl. You are so special to me and I hope you know that. Live a good long life, save cities, heck save entire countries for me. Find someone you love who can love you back. So, before you find someone else to love, let me say this. Rose Tyler, I

The email cut off there. Rose stared at the screen with tears running down her cheeks. Rose had gotten this email on October 11th, 2014. Now, it was October 11th, 2015. Exactly one year since Rose had received this email that had ruined her life.

Exactly one year since the meta-crisis had passed away.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks to all my bowties (readers)**

**Over and Out ~Greek-Whovian**


	2. Really Very Not Good

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor went through his mental to-do list. Get Rory, check. Take them on a date, check. Ruin date with alien stuff, check. Fix Amy, check… it ended there.

_I really need to add more to that to-do list._ Thought the Doctor. He really didn't like it when he let his thoughts wander. That led to remembering, and remembering was bad. So he made really long to-do lists that he had to keep up with.

He flipped a few more levers on the console. At the moment they were just floating around in the vortex.

There was a big band and the TARDIS shook. Rory fell forward and hit the railing on one if the ramps. "Sorry!" The Doctor called. He pulled the screen in front of him and studied it. Oh that was bad, really not good.

"Doctor, what was that?" Amy asked, walking into the console room. She was holding two cups filled with tea.

The TARDIS hit another bump and Amy's tea went everywhere. "Doctor!"

"Quiet Amelia, I'm working." He said, racing to the other side of the console to flip some more levers.

He ran back over to the screen and checked the coordinates. Oh, very not good. They were changing. They shouldn't be changing. He hadn't started the TARDIS.

"Doctor, you look worried." Amy stood next to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Pond." He waved his hand in her face. The TARDIS hit another bump and the console sparked.

"It doesn't look fine." Said Amy, taking hold of the railing.

The TARDIS hit another bump and the console started sparking. "Hold on!" The Doctor yelled.

"Yeah, I think we get that!" Rory yelled.

Then all heck broke loose. The TARDIS started shaking violently and the console erupted in a shower of sparks.

The Doctor gripped the console with his left hand and piloted with his right. He looked at the screen and realized that the TARDIS was spinning around at violent speeds. He flipped one last lever and the TARDIS landed with a bang.

The sparks stopped. The Doctor studied the screen and his jaw dropped. It was October 11th, 2015 in London.

But this wasn't _their_ London. The Doctor threw open the TARDIS doors and stepped outside, closely followed by Amy and Rory.

"Oh, thank goodness. It's just London." Said Rory.

"Look at the sky." Whispered the Doctor. The trio looked up to see that the sky was filled with hundreds of gray zeppelins.

"Are we in the future?" Asked Amy.

"Yes. It's October 11th, 2015. But this isn't _our_ London." The Doctor replied.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I mean that this is an alternate universe." Said the Doctor.

"As in… another universe? Like, the one we _don't_ live in?" Rory asked him. The Doctor nodded.

But this wasn't any alternate universe. This was _her_ alternate universe. He looked back in the TARDIS and saw that it was out of power. They were going to be stuck here for a while.

Half of the Doctor was telling him that they should just sit here and wait for the TARDIS to recharge. The other half was screaming at him to go find _her._ Just to see her again, maybe make tings right.

Oh, what to do?

* * *

Rose secretary, Joanne, ran into her office. "Ma'am, Mr. Tyler would like to see you." She said.

Rose sighed and stood up. He walked past Joanne and made her way to the lift. She walked in and pressed the button that would take her to the top floor.

The lift dinged and the doors opened. Rose stepped into Pete's floor and walked to his desk. "Yes?" She asked.

"You didn't have to come to work today, you know. I know sad this day is to you, to all of us, but especially to you." Said Pete.

"I need something to do. I'll go visit his grave tonight. So, Joanne said you needed me." Rose said.

"Oh, yes! There was a spike of radiation and alien technology just outside of London. I was wondering if you could put a team together to check it out." Said Pete.

Rose nodded. She made to leave but Pete stopped her. "Oh, and Rose. This is for you." Pete handed her a little box wrapped in TARDIS blue velvet. She smiled at him and took the lift back to her office.

She sat down at her desk and un-wrapped the velvet. Inside were a key and a locked box. Rose inserted the key into the lock and opened the box. What she saw made her let out a sob. On the top was a little picture of her and John (the meta-crisis) at a theme park, each of them holding cotton candy. They both looked so happy.

_Happy._ Rose hadn't exactly felt happy in a long time. She removed the picture and looked inside.

There was a note. Rose picked it up. It read:

_Rose, if you're reading this than that means Pete kept his promise and gave this to you exactly a year after I passed. I really hope you don't have to read this any time soon, but hey, I'm pretty jeopardy friendly. But if I know you, and I'm pretty sure I do, I know you are still upset over the fact that I'm dead. Don't be sad, I want you to be happy and live a good life. In this box are things that I've collected over the years that I think you'd like to have. Enjoy. –John_

Rose set the letter down and rummaged through the box. Inside were key chains, prizes from amusement parks, and pictures. Rose put all of the stuff back into the box, closed it, and locked it. She re-wrapped it in the velvet and stuck the key onto her key ring. She put the box in her desk drawer.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and called in a few people through her desk phone. When they were in the room she told them what they had to do.

"It may be dangerous. Pete said there was radiation, enough to make a big difference on our scanners, so I don't want you going out until tomorrow. It won't spread out into London, but if you guys get close enough it will harm you. So we'll let it clear out and you can go check it out. I'm telling you ahead of time so that you can get ready." Rose looked at each of them. "That's about it. Dismissed." They left her office.

Rose looked down at the chain around her neck. She played with the key that hung on the chain. She may have been good friends with John, she definitely cared about him, but she never loved him. She would always love the Doctor.

_Her _Doctor.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks to all my bowties (readers)**

**Over and Out ~Greek-Whovian**


	3. Blushing

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor stared at the city in front of them. Without thinking, he started walking towards it.

Amy and Rory caught up with him. "Doctor… where are you going?" Amy asked him.

"I have something that I really need to do." The Doctor replied.

He veered to the left and kept walking. After about fifteen minutes of walking and backtracking… and no talking… he found what he was looking for.

"Canary Warf?" Asked Amy. The Doctor ignored her and pushed open the doors into the tower. He walked up to the front desk lady, leaving Amy and Rory far behind him.

"Yes, hello." He said the front desk lady, whose name plate read 'Betty'. "Does Rose Tyler work here?" He asked.

"Um… yes sir. Do you have an appointment?" She asked hesitantly.

He flashed his physic paper at her. "Emergency meeting. Alien tech spotted on the outskirts of London."

"Oh! Her office is the tenth floor." Betty said.

"Got it." He said.

He walked over to the lift and Amy and Rory followed. "So, what's on the tenth floor?" Asked Rory. The Doctor ignored him.

The lift dinged and he stepped out. At the very end of the room was another room. He walked over to it and opened the door. Inside was the woman he never thought he'd see again.

He froze and stared at her. She looked up at him. "Are you the emergency appointment guy?" She asked.

He nodded and stepped him, Amy and Rory close behind. They went to the side of the room while the Doctor stood in front of Rose's desk.

"You haven't changed at all." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes we have." He said. "Rose… Rose… it's me… I'm the Doctor."

Rose's expression stayed the same. "Prove it."

"I'm sorry, what?" Asked the Doctor.

"You heard me. Prove that you're the Doctor. After everyone found out about that story, people would come in claiming that they were the Doctor. So, prove it." She said.

He thought for a second before coming up with the perfect way to prove that he was the Doctor. He glanced over at Amy and Rory. "You two, not a word about this, ever again."

Amy cocked her head but didn't say anything. The Doctor sighed and then stood up straight. "Goodness me, I'm a man!" He said.

Rose's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes shone. "Yum. So many parts. And hardly used."

Amy and Rory's mouths dropped open.

"Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" He said, dancing around the room. Rose started laughing and she stood up.

"Oh, I know what comes next!" She yelled.

"Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking." He and Rose leaned in towards each other, and at the same time said "You like it."

* * *

It looked so different coming out of his mouth, but he was definitely the Doctor. _Her _Doctor.

Rose laughed and ran around her desk. She grabbed his arm and yanked him to the stairs. She really didn't want to take the lift at the moment. Too slow.

She pointed at the ginger and the… nose that came in with the Doctor. "Ah! It's the zombies!" She yelled playfully.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the heck would he do?" He said, catching on to her little came.

"Run!" She dragged him to the stairs and the two of them ran down all ten flights. She really hoped the ginger and the nose where following.

She ran into the lobby and Betty the front desk lady looked up. "Is it him?" She asked.

"Oh, it's him all right!" Rose said. The Doctor took the lead and the pair ran down the streets of London. The Doctor stopped on a hill and Rose gasped. Right in front of them was the TARDIS.

Rose turned to the Doctor and threw her arms around his neck. "It's you! It's really you!" She yelled.

Then she pulled back and studied his face. And then, without a warning, she slapped him. "That was for leaving me on that stupid beach!" She yelled.

She didn't care if she hurt him… at the moment. He really needed to know what she had felt that day on the beach

The Doctor rubbed his cheek. "Yeah, sorry. I thought… I mean… I…"

Rose interrupted him. "No, not one word! You left me in Norway, again! At least the first time I didn't have a choice, but the second time you just left me! Without even asking about what I wanted! You didn't even care if I still wanted to travel with you! You just needed me to take care of your problem! You didn't want to have to deal with the meta-crisis, so you just left me on that beach to take care of him"

"I just wanted to give you someone who could love for you entire life, and you could love him for his entire life. You could spend the rest of your life with me, but I couldn't spend the rest of mine with yours. But _he_ could. You two could have forever together, just like you wanted." The Doctor told her.

Rose felt her eyes soften and the anger inside of her melted away, like ice left out in the sun. She hugged him again and buried her head in the Doctor's shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

* * *

The Doctor pulled away from Rose and stared at her beautiful face. The sad expression on her face and the tears running down her cheeks made him feel guilty, guiltier than he had ever felt before. He wiped the tears off of her cheeks and fumbled through his mind for some way to change the subject.

"So where is other me?" He asked, hoping the question would distract Rose. Oops, bad question. More tears leaked out of Rose's eyes. Why did he always mess up everything? He hugged her tightly. "No, don't cry. Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry."

He pulled away and wiped the tears off of her cheeks again and waited for her to speak.

"He d-died, exactly a year ago today. He was working late and when he was driving home…" Rose paused and a few more tears rolled down her cheeks "a drunk driver hit him." Tears started running down her face faster than before.

He looked at her neck and saw the chain. Did that chain have a ring on it? No, he wasn't gone for that long. Wait, but time ran ahead in this universe. "Where you two…"

"No, we never dated. Only friends. Close friends." She said, fumbling with the chain around her neck.

Rose wiped her eyes and pulled out the chain, which had a key hanging on it, but not just any key, it was the TARDIS key. "You kept it." He whispered.

"Yeah, of course I did. Can I…" She gestured to the TARDIS. He nodded and she smiled at him.

Amy and Rory ran up to him just as Rose opened the TARDIS. "Did Pete's world drain the power again?" She called from the inside.

"Yeah." He yelled back.

"Is there emergency lights or something?" The TARDIS lit up. "Never mind!"

The Doctor smiled and stepped into the TARDIS. Rose was looking around in awe. "You've redecorated! It's big! And… wow." She said. The lights shut off.

"Sorry, the TARDIS only has so much extra power." He said. "It should be recharged by tomorrow morning."

They stepped back out of the TARDIS. He turned to face Amy and Rory. They still looked pretty shock

"You…"Amy started.

"Nah ah ah." He shook his index finger at her. "I said not one word. Ever."

"Ok… then who's this?" Asked Amy.

"Oh, this is Rose. She used to travel with me." Said the Doctor. "Rose, this is Amy and Rory."

"Hello." Rose said. Then she whipped around to face him. The Doctor noted how well she hid her emotions behind a mask. She looked too much like him, and that wasn't good.

"Let me get a good look at you." Said Rose.

He spread out his arms. "You've still got the hair. Except it's floppy instead of gravity defying." He laughed as she flipped his hair behind his ear. "Ok… wow, cheekbones." Rose giggled. "And your chin! I mean, look at it!" She tapped his chin and laughed. "It looks like a banana."

"Bananas." He said with a smile on his face.

"A good source of potassium." Rose and the Doctor spoke at the same time.

"Now, don't ever tell me my chin looks like a banana again. I'm slightly offended." He told Rose teasingly.

She looked at his clothes. "So, tweed jacket. It's… nice. And suspenders." She snapped his suspenders.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

Rose laughed and straightened his bow tie. "I like the bow tie. It's cool."

The Doctor looked over at Amy. "See!" he said. Amy rolled her eyes.

Rose looked into his eyes. "Green." She whispered. "That's new."

He smiled at her. "Your eyes are the same color. That beautiful hazel…" He locked eyes with her and all thought left his mind.

He couldn't look away, he was too mesmerized by her beauty. He needed to distance himself, needed to look away. He couldn't fall in love with her, not again, because he knew he wouldn't have Rose forever. One day she would die, and he would live on. He couldn't watch Rose die. It would kill him.

"It's late." Rose said, breaking eye contact with him and looking up at the sky. "Pete should be home soon. You need a place to stay. C'mon. I've got my own flat but hey, I can stay at the mansion tonight."

"You left the mansion for a tiny flat?" He asked. He was probably blushing. He shouldn't be blushing. No, very not good. No blushing.

"I'm not used to the whole rich thing." She said, taking off. "Follow me."

It took a long time for them to reach the mansion, about twenty minutes, which shouldn't seem like a long time for a nine hundred something year old Time Lord, but the whole time he was trying not to lock eyes with Rose again.

He was thankful when they finally arrived at the mansion. "Your house is big." Amy observed.

"Heh, I'm not used to it. I'm from your universe. I got trapped here about nine years ago." Rose said.

Rose knocked on the door and Jackie answered. "Hey." Said Rose. "So… um… it's him." She gestured to the Doctor. "I found the Doctor… well… more like he found me."

The Doctor waved at Jackie. "Hello."

Jackie stared at him for a second, and then slapped him. "You Tyler's and your slaps." The Doctor mumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"That was for everything you put Rose through!" Said Jackie.

"I already slapped him!" Rose said, but he could tell she was trying not to laugh. He shot her a glare.

"Well then." Said Jackie, taking a step back and gesturing for them to come inside. He took Rose's hand, just out of habit. No, not good. He needed to break that habit; he couldn't fall in love with her again. He tried to let go but she squeezed his hand and wouldn't let him pull away.

"We have a lot to discuss" Jackie said "because I don't think Rose is going to be here much longer."

* * *

Rose sat next to the Doctor at the dinner table. They had just finished eating and Rose had a feeling Jackie was going to start talking about Rose going with the Doctor. Rose stared at the Doctor, still trying to take in how much he had changed. She couldn't get over the fact that he had green eyes now. It was just so… different.

She still hadn't let go of his hand. Rose was afraid that if she let go he would fade away, like in most of her dreams.

Five year old Tony ran up to the Doctor and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Are you really the Doctor? Mr. John told me about you but he said you couldn't get here!" He said.

The Doctor laughed and ruffled Tony's hair. "I am, Tony. I'm really the Doctor."

Tony smiled at him, showing off his missing front teeth. "I want to visit space! Can I visit space?" Tony asked him.

The Doctor glanced at Jackie, who shot him a glare and shook her head. "No, sorry. I don't think your mum wants me too."

Tony frowned at him and looked like he was about to say something, but a song came on the T.V. in the other room and Tony rushed out of the kitchen.

"Is he your brother?" Asked Amy.

Rose nodded at her. "His name is Tony."

Amy smiled. "He's adorable."

Tony popped back into the dining room. "Yes I am!" He sang.

"Tony! Don't be rude." Scolded Jackie. Amy laughed.

Rose looked at Amy. She could see why the Doctor had wanted to travel with the ginger. Not only because she was a ginger, but because she was just so nice. "You just can't avoid those gingers." Rose teased the Doctor. "What ever happened to Donna?"

"Donna? Who's Donna?" Asked Rory. The Doctor's eyes grew sad.

"Oh no. What happened?" Rose asked.

"The knowledge was killing her. Her human body couldn't take the Time Lord, and her mind was burning. I had to erase the memories of us travelling together, so she wouldn't burn up." He said.

Rose squeezed his hand to let him know she was there. "I'm sorry." She said.

"She's fine now. Got married, I actually think she has a kid now. I saved the world with her granddad you know." He said.

"Oh, I met Wilf! Nice guy. He helped me find you when I got back. Though his laptop didn't have webcam. I couldn't get into that video conference." Rose said.

"That wasn't exactly the best day for Earth." Said Jackie.

Pete came into the dining room. "No, it really wasn't. I heard all about it." He turned to Rose. "You're not staying, are you?" He asked.

"I just… I just can't. Not after John. And this is my only chance to get back…" She turned to look at the Doctor. "If you still want me to travel with you."

"Yeah, of course I do!" Said the Doctor. He glanced at Amy and Rory, who were both nodding.

"Yeah, I think it'd be nice to have you on board." Amy said. Rose smiled at her.

Jackie looked at Rose sadly. "I'll miss you, sweetie." She said.

"I'll miss you too." Rose said. "I think I should go pack. All my stuff is at my flat down the road."

"I'll come and help. You know, so we can get to know each other better." Said Amy. Rose nodded and the two girls left the mansion.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks to all my bowties **

**Over and Out ~Greek-Whovian**


	4. Goodbyes

**Chapter 4**

Rose had been walking with Amy for about five minutes now, and the silence was starting to get a bit awkward. "So!" Amy said, breaking the silence. "Are you happy that you're gonna travel with the Doctor again?"

"Yeah! It's going to be nice to get back on the TARDIS. I wonder if my room is still there." Said Rose.

They arrived at the flat before Amy could reply. Rose unlocked the door and stepped inside. "I don't have much stuff. Just clothes and some keep sakes."

Rose and Amy grabbed two bags to pack up Rose's stuff. With them working together it didn't take very long to pack up Rose's small amount of stuff, and they were soon heading back to the mansion.

Roe walked inside and set her stuff down just inside the door. The Doctor was waiting for them. "Are you sure you want to go? You'll never your parents or Tony again." He said.

"Yes I'm sure." Rose told him. "Besides, Martha and Mickey are there. We could drop by to see them."

"Oh yeah, the Smiths." The Doctor said.

"What? Did they get married?" Asked Rose. The Doctor nodded. "Oh good for them. I really feel bad about leaving Mickey." She said.

"Mickey the idiot." Said the Doctor. He smiled.

"Oh, shut up." Rose slapped his arm playfully.

* * *

Everyone had gone to bed, but Rose couldn't sleep. She crept downstairs to find the Doctor sitting on the couch, watching the T.V. on low volume. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her.

She nodded. So they just sat there, watching the some random show about space. "No, no, no! Wrong!" The Doctor said to the T.V. "Neptune _can_ host life. It has a whole country there. You know nothing!"

Rose giggled and looked up at him. "Maybe it's different in this universe."

"No, it's not. They know _nothing._" The Doctor said.

Rose laid her head back on his shoulder. She could faintly hear the sound of his double heartbeat. Slowly, she fell asleep.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes and looked around. _Where am I?_ She thought. Then everything came rushing back to her. She looked around to find that she was laying down on the couch, and fuzzy pink blanket covering her. "Morning." Someone said next to her. She turned to find the Doctor on the other couch, watching her.

"I fell asleep on your shoulder, didn't I?" She asked. The Doctor nodded. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's fine." He said. She sat up and stretched.

"Do you want something to eat? I've got that cereal I always made you buy me. This universe actually had it." Rose said.

The Doctor nodded. "Sounds great!"

"I'll go get changed." She said. Rose stood up and rushed over to her bag. She grabbed a plain pink t-shirt and some jeans, and ran up the stairs to her old bed room.

Rose changed quickly. She rushed over to her old bathroom thankful that she had left a brush, toothpaste, and a toothbrush here for when she stayed at the mansion.

Rose brushed her hair and her teeth. Who cares if she brushed her teeth before breakfast?

Rose walked downstairs to find the Doctor in the exact same place as before. "So!" She said. He jumped and turned around. "Let's eat."

Rose made both of them a bowl of cereal and they sat down at the kitchen table. "What else did you prove wrong on that show last night?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Well, that Mars has lots of water, that there is life on Pluto, and that a colony of no-nosed dogs from Barcelona live in the center of Jupiter's storm." He said with a smile on his face. "Impressive." Rose told him. He was always so impressed with himself and his knowledge of space and time.

_Oh, he's so full of himself._ Thought Rose.

"Before we leave, I need to go visit someone." Rose told the Doctor.

"Oh yeah, sure!" He replied, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Pete walked into the kitchen. "Morning." He said.

"Hey, Pete. You know who David Johnson is, right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, of course I do. He's the second best field agent, right below you." Pete said, pulling out his box of cereal.

"Well, since I'm leaving, I was thinking you could promote him. Give him my job. He's ready, and you'll need someone to replace me." Rose suggested.

"Good idea!" Said Pete. "Oh, and I think Amy and Rory are awake. I heard some talking and it sounded like them."

Right one cue, Amy and Rory walked into the kitchen, followed by Jackie and, of course, little Tony.

Rose quickly made two more bowls of cereal and pushed them towards Amy and Rory. "Breakfast!" She said.

Everyone finished eating quickly. "I need to go clear out my office at Torchword, visit someone, and then we'll leave. Because I'm guessing the TARDIS is re-charged by now." Rose said.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. She should be done."

Rose turned to Jackie. "I'll miss you." She said, giving Jackie a hug. "Don't forget about me."

"You be good, and don't let him" Jackie jabbed her thumb at the Doctor "get into any trouble."

Rose laughed. "I won't."

She turned to Pete and hugged him. "I'll miss you also." She told him.

Pete smiled at her. "I'll miss you too."

Then Rose kneeled down in front of Tony and hugged him. "Don't forget about me, Tony." She said. "I'll miss you."

She pulled back and Tony stuck out his hand. In it was a picture of Tony and Rose on the carousel at a theme park. "So you don't forget about me." He said. "I have one too so I won't forget you."

Rose hugged him again. "I'll never forget you." She stood up and wiped her eyes. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I love you all." She said.

After a few more hugs and kisses, Rose, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory left the mansion and headed to Torchwood. Rose took the lift to her office and walked over to her desk. She didn't have much, only two pictures and her laptop.

Then she opened the desk drawer and pulled out the little box wrapped in blue velvet. She put it all in her bag and left Torchwood.

"So, who were you going to visit?" The Doctor asked her.

"You'll see." Rose told him. The four of them stopped at a flower shop and Rose bought a bouquet of red and white roses.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory followed Rose until they came to their destination. It was a cemetery. Rose stepped up to a grave and set the roses down in front of it. The Doctor read the grave aloud. "Here lies John Smith, beloved friend of many. Died: October 11th, 2014." He read. "No birthdate."

"Well, we couldn't exactly say he was nine hundred years old, and we couldn't say he was born in 2009." Rose told him. She had tears running down her cheeks.

The Doctor hugged her tightly. "It's ok." He told her.

"I feel bad about not coming yesterday, and now I'm leaving forever." She said.

They stood there for a few more minutes before leaving the cemetery. They headed to the TARDIS, which was now fully powered. Rose took one last look around the alternate universe. "Goodbye." She whispered, and then stepped into the TARDIS.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks to all my bowties **

**Over and Out ~Greek-Whovian **


	5. Nightmares

**This is going to be a shorter chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The TARDIS took flight right after Rose entered. "Are you okay?" Rory asked, coming to stand next to her. "Leaving your family has got to be hard."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never leaving the Doctor." Rose said. "Besides it's nice to be back on the TARDIS."

The TARDIS started humming. "Sounds like she's happy to have you back too." Said the Doctor.

"What?" Amy asked.

"The TARDIS has always really liked Rose." The Doctor told Amy. Rose looked around at the beautiful interior of the new TARDIS. She really loved how bright it was, but she missed the old coral theme.

"Where are we?" She asked the Doctor.

"Floating in the vortex." He replied. "I'm closing the crack in the universes right" he pressed a big red button on the console "now."

Then he raced under the console. Even though the floor was glass, Rose couldn't spot him. She followed him under the console.

He was sitting in a little swing with goggles on, fiddling with something in the wiring. "A swing?" She asked.

He turned to look at her. "Yes, a swing. It's cool." He went to grab a wire, but the TARDIS sparked him.

"I don't think she needs to be fixed." Rose told him. The Doctor pouted at her.

"Unless you want to get electrocuted, I suggest you stop trying to 'fix' the TARDIS." Said Rose, giving him the smile that she reserved for the Doctor.

She pushed the Doctor out of the swing and sat down in it. "Now it's _my_ cool swing." She said teasingly.

The Doctor smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her out of the swing. "Let me go!" She said teasingly.

Amy popped her head in to look at them and the Doctor immediately let go of Rose, his face beginning to turn a bright shade of red. "Oh, um… sorry… I'll just…" Amy went back up to the console.

The Doctor and Rose made eye contact, and they both started laughing. Together, they followed Amy up to the console.

The Doctor flipped a lever on the console. "Ok, I've landed somewhere in fourty-third century Earth, just in case the TARDIS decides to fall into another crack." Rose smiled at him, that smile she only reserved for the Doctor. He looked at her and then turned away, a bit too quickly, like he was trying to avoid something.

She would ask him about that later. But now, it was time to try and convince the Doctor to let them explore 43rd century Earth, and she was hoping her smile would convince him.

* * *

Rose was pretty sure that after running all day that she was supposed to be exhausted, but she really wasn't.

Rose had been lying in her bed for the past hour and a half, and she hadn't even felt anywhere _near_ sleep. She sat up and looked around her room for the third time that night. Her room had light pink walls, the shade of a pink rose, and on her roof where the words "bad wolf" painted in gold. She stared up at the ceiling, reading the words over and over again.

Rose drew her knees up to her chest and sighed, she was very tired, but also she wasn't tired… if that made any sense. Rose glanced at her clock. Midnight. It was midnight. She laid her head back down on her pillow and let out another sigh, hoping sleep would come soon.

* * *

Rose was floating. It felt like nothing surrounded her, but everything surrounded her. Her feet were touching solid ground, but at the same time they weren't. She wasn't moving, but her hair was being blown back as if she was rushing forward at record-breaking speeds. She was there for only a few seconds, but at the same time it was an eternity.

And then she was falling. Falling until her feet hit solid ground. Pain shot up her leg and her knees buckled. Everything around her was black, and there was no lightning, but she could still see her limbs.

She couldn't bear to look at her leg, but she had to. She had to check the injury. She glanced at it and she felt bile rise in her throat. Her right knee was bent at a sickening angle. She tried to move it and she cried out. Then something shocked her arm.

"Run." She heard from behind her. "Run little girl. Run!" Evil laughter followed. So she ran. Every time her right leg hit the ground she screamed, but she kept running, because she knew if she stopped something bad would happen. Something very not good.

"Keep running!" The voice called again. It was surrounding her, like the voice occupied the entire room.

Like the voice _was_ the room. "Run!" Said the voice, followed by evil laughter. Rose listened to the laughter. The voice was slightly raspy, but definitely female. She sounded as if she was a very professional woman, but she had that evil tone hidden behind a thin veil, and it was threatening to break through.

Then Rose tripped over something hard. She cried out and felt tears that she hadn't even realized were forming. Her leg was killing her. She had to stop running, had to take a break… "Nah ah ah." The voice chided. "No breaks! Only running!" More laughter.

Rose ran blindly through the darkness until her feet left solid ground and she was falling, falling, falling…

Rose shot up out of bed. _A dream. It was only a dream._ She told herself.

But it didn't feel like a dream. No, it felt real. She could still hear the echo of the woman's voice ringing in her ears, and she still felt the pain in her leg.

She brought her hand up to her cheek and found that they were wet. She had been crying. She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and checked her clock. Two in the morning. She had only been asleep for _two hours?_ Rose let out a choked sob and brought her knees up to her chest.

The TARDIS started humming soothingly. Rose smiled. She had always loved the TARDIS, and seemed like the TARDIS just kept making Rose love her more.

Rose didn't want to go back to sleep, but she had to. She couldn't go on adventures with the Doctor if she was sleep deprived. So she laid her head back down on her pillow and let the calming humming of the TARDIS lull her to sleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks to all my bowties**

**Over and Out ~Greek-Whovian**


	6. New new Doctor

**Chapter 6**

Rose peeled her head off of her pillow. Had she been dreaming? Rose didn't remember, but her face was wet with fresh tears, and the TARDIS was still humming. She had probably had another nightmare and had forgotten it, but that was better than remembering.

Rose glanced at her clock. Five-thirty in the morning. At least she had gotten a few hours of sleep. Rose stood up, not wanting to go back to sleep, and made her way over to the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

Rose opened the door to her bathroom and stepped inside. She turned the lights on dim and looked into her mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying for a long time.

She probably had.

Rose turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water.

Rose was drenched in sweat, so she stripped off her sweaty pajamas and turned on the shower. When the water was warm enough, she stepped in and let the water roll down her, rinsing away all the sweat and tear stains.

She showered quickly and stepped out. Rose dried herself and pulled on a pink tank top and some pink shorts. She brushed out her wet hair and tied it up with a _pink_ rubber band.

Rose was starting to realize that almost everything she owned was pink.

She crept towards the door and peeked outside. The hallway was empty, that was good. Rose tiptoed down the hall, where she heard a very Doctor sounding "ow!" come from the console room.

Rose smiled to herself and walked through the doorway that led to the library. Rose sat down on the soft couch where she and _her_ Doctor would always sit and read books. Mostly Harry Potter.

She brought her feet up onto the couch and looked around sadly, memories rushing through her head. She loved this Doctor, as in a friend… just a friend… but the Doctor she travelled with, the Doctor she learned to love, her trench coat and spiky hair Doctor, would always be _her_ Doctor.

Rose closed her eyes. She soon felt a few tears beginning to form. "Don't cry, please." Someone said from in front of her.

Rose gasped, but didn't look up. Her breathing sped up and she slowly lifted her head, and there he was. Her Doctor.

He was really there. "What?" She asked. The Doctor stared at her. "What?!" She yelled.

"Rose, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked. But not the new Doctor, no, it was her trench coat and spiky hair Doctor.

She stared at him. "This isn't real. It can't be." Rose said.

"Rose, look at me. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The Doctor scanned her with his sonic screwdriver, his _blue_ sonic screwdriver. "No, your fine." He said, glancing at the sonic.

"You're here… but this can't be happening." Rose told him, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes. Without thinking she yanked him forward and kissed him, one thought running through her head. _I love you._ And then everything faded and she opened her eyes. Rose was still lying on the couch in the library. It had all been a dream

She curled up into a ball. It was all too much, the nightmares, the sleep deprivation, and now this.

It had felt real, everything around her felt solid. That kiss had felt _so_ real. She couldn't stand it, all that being fake was killing her. A sob escaped Rose's lips, and she clamped her mouth shut, forgetting that Amy's room was just across the hall.

_Just move the library so I can be alone._ Rose thought, hoping the TARDIS could actually do that. Rose assumed she was in a better place, and she broke down again, tears rolling down her cheeks

"New new Doctor." Rose said sadly. "I fall in love with the stupid alien and then I lose him all over again."

Rose didn't know who she was talking to, and she didn't care. She had to let that out. The TARDIS started humming softly, and slowly Rose fell back asleep.

* * *

**Yes, short chapter, I know.**

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks to all my bowties**

**Review!**

**Over and Out ~Greek-Whovian**


	7. Dreams

**Guess who re-wrote chapter 6? I DID! I suggest you go read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Amy was in her kitchen, mixing some cake batter. She suddenly put it down, overcome with pain in her stomach area. The baby was coming. Not good. "Rory!" She yelled.

She heard Rory throw his bicycle down outside. "Rory! It's starting!" Amy yelled.

Then the pain went away and Amy sat down on the couch. She began eating the cake mix. Rory rushed in.

"Ah. Okay, okay." Rory panted. He had obviously run a bit. Maybe she should apologize… nah.

"False alarm." Mumbled Amy, her mouth full of cake mix.

"What?"

"Well, I don't know what it feels like. I've never had a baby before." Amy told him. She stuck the spoon of cake mix into Rory's mouth. Then she froze.

That was impossible. She never thought she would hear that sound ever again. _Whoosh, whoosh._

"Leaf blowers. Use a rake." Rory complained, yelling the last part out the window.

"No, it's…" Amy trailed off, glancing out the window to find the TARDIS parked in her front yard. "I knew. I just knew."

* * *

The Doctor stumbled out of the TARDIS, tripping over some rocks around a flower bed. He saw Rory rush out of the house in front of him. "Rory!" He yelled.

"Doctor!" Rory yelled back. He glanced at the flower bed. Oops, he should've been more careful.

"I've crushed your flowers." He told Rory.

"Oh, Amy will kill you." Rory said worriedly.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked. He really did miss Amy, though he couldn't exactly remember why she left… or when she did

"She'll need a bit longer." Rory said, snapping the Doctor back to reality. What was he just thinking about? Probably wasn't important since he forgot it.

Amy stepped out of the house and the Doctor stared at her. She was _huge_. Like, _I just swallowed the lost moon of Poosh _huge.

"Oh, way-hey! You've swallowed a planet." He told her.

He heard Amy talking in the background, but he didn't' pay much attention. "Your huge! Look at you. When worlds collide." Amy said something else but the Doctor didn't pay any attention. "Oh, look at you both. Five years later and you haven't changed a bit, apart from age and… size."

"Oh, it's good to see you, Doctor." Amy said.

The Doctor stared at Amy for a few seconds. "Are you pregnant?" He asked. Amy rolled her eyes.

"So!" Rory said. "Where is the Rose-inator?"

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS. "Here!" She flashed them all a smile that made the Doctor go light-headed. He really needed to stop that.

He grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

The Doctor suggested that they take a walk, so the four set out to explore Leadworth. Actually, _Upper _Leadworth, Rory had pointed out to him.

Amy looked around. "Nice, quiet town. Lots of people live well into their nineties." She said. Rose dragged the Doctor forward and sat down on a bench, forcing him to sit next to her.

Amy and Rory sat down beside them. "So… what do you do here?" He asked Amy and Rory.

"We relax." Rory told him.

"Relax…" He said, glancing at Rose. They didn't do much relaxing, mostly running for their lives.

Right now, he really missed that.

"We live. We listen to the birds." Rory said, leaning his head back on the bench.

"Yeah, see? Birds." Said Amy. "Those are nice."

"We didn't get time to listen to birdsong back on the TARDIS, did we Rose?" Rory asked Rose, who shook her head at him. The birdsong suddenly got louder.

Uncomfortably loud.

"Oh blimey, my head's a bit. Ooo. Er, no, you're right, there wasn't a lot of time for birdsong back in the good old…" The Doctor's words became slurred, and he soon fell asleep.

The Doctor opened his eyes to find he was lying on the console floor "days." He finished. Rose was asleep on the console. He stood up and Rose slowly lifted her head. "Ah, oo, er… my head is pounding." She said, pressing her hands to her temples.

A very non-pregnant Amy and short haired Rory walked into the console room. "I had a terrible nightmare about you two. Don't ask." The Doctor told them. He hugged Amy.

"Your safe now, that's what counts. Blimey. Never dropped off like that before. Well, never, really. I'm getting on a bit, you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you. Now, what's wrong with the console? Red flashing lights. I bet they mean something." He said, fiddling with the console. Rose came to stand next to him.

"Er, Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing." Rose told him.

"Yeah, so did I." Said Amy.

"Me too." Rory chimed in. "Not a nightmare, though, just, er, we were married." Rory glanced at Amy.

"Yeah. In a little village." Amy said.

"A sweet little village, and you were pregnant." Rory said to Amy.

This was starting to get weird. And weird was bad, really, very not good. He glanced at Rose and saw that she had the same look of confusion that he probably had right now, except she still looked drowsy.

"And Doctor, you were visiting." Rory told him. The Doctor looked away from Rose, realizing that he had just missed a part of the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, we visited your cottage." Rose joined the conversation.

"How can we have the same dream? It doesn't make any sense." Rory asked.

"And you had a nightmare about us. What happened to us in the nightmare?" Amy asked.

"It was a bit similar, in some aspects."

"Which aspects?" Rory asked.

"Well, all of them."

Amy stared at him. "You had the same dream." He nodded. Not good, this was not good. They shouldn't all have just passed out somewhere in the TARDIS and shared a dream.

"You said it was a nightmare." Rose said, glancing at him. He avoided eye contact with her.

"Did I say nightmare?" He said, trying to put on his best innocent look. "No, more of a really good… mare. Look, it doesn't matter. We all had some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track or something. Forget it. We're back to reality now." He suddenly heard birds again. Very loud birds.

Amy stared at him. "Doctor? If we're back to reality, how come I can still hear birds?"

"Yeah, the same birds." Rory said. "The same ones we heard in the"

The Doctor opened his eyes to find that he was still on the bench, his forehead touching Rose's forehead. "dream." Rory finished to his left.

The Doctor pulled away to find the Rose was still asleep. Why wasn't she waking up? "Rose?" He shook her shoulders. "Rose!"

Her eyes opened. Thank goodness. She looked at him drowsily and tried to stand up. He legs wobbled and she sat back down. The Doctor looked at her, very concerned, but her eyes slowly focused and she was soon back to her normal self. Rose leaned forward and stared at Rory. "Wait… did you call me the Rose-inator?"

Rory's face turned bright red and he looked away. "Oh, uh, sorry." Rory said, obviously trying to change the subject. "Must have dozed off. I was dreaming that we were back on the TARDIS."

The Doctor checked his suspenders. They were red on the TARDIS… they were blue now. This was a another very not good thing. He glanced at Rose and stood up.

"You had the same dream, didn't you?" The Doctor heard Rory ask Amy.

"Back on the TARDIS… weren't we just saying the same thing?" Rose asked him.

"But we thought this was the dream, didn't we?" Rory asked the Doctor. Too many questions. Why couldn't they just let him think? He picked up a piece of gravel and studied. Very real. He threw it back down onto the ground.

"I think so. Why do dreams have to fade so quickly?" Amy asked. He could hear her struggling to get up. He sorted through his memories. He couldn't remember Amy ever leaving… but he couldn't remember how he had gotten in the console room on the TARDIS either. Last thing he remembered he was in the library and everyone else was asleep.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Rory asked the Doctor.

Amy joined in on the question parade. "Is this because of you? Is this some Time Lordy thing because you've shown up again?"

Rose laughed.

"Listen to me." He turned to face all of them. "Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel."

"But we're awake now." Rory protested.

"Yeah. You thought you were awake on the TARDIS, too." Rose said. The Doctor began to walk down the path.

"But we're home." Amy said, chasing after him.

"Yeah, you're home. You're also dreaming." He whipped around to face them "Trouble is, Rory, Amy, Rose, which is which? Are we flashing forwards… or backwards?" He grabbed Rose's hand and pushed Amy and Rory out of the way, stepping forwards and dragging Rose along with him. "Hold on tight. This is going be a tricky one." He and Rose smiled at eachother.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks to all my bowties**

**Review!**

**Over and Out ~Greek-Whovian**


	8. Love and Aliens

**Chapter 8**

_This is extremely, very not good. _Rose thought as Amy slipped a poncho over her head. They were freezing to death, being chased by old people with eyes in their mouths, and being stalked by a man who had fashion sense that matched the Doctor's.

And that wasn't a compliment.

"Oh, a poncho. The biggest crime against fashion sense lederhosen." Rory said sarcastically.

"Here we go. My boys, my poncho boys. And Rose." Rose waved. "If we're gonna die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band." Finished Amy. Rose laughed.

"No, we won't die, but our time's running out. If we fall asleep here we're in trouble." The Doctor said. "If we could divide up, then we'd have an active presence in each world, but the Dream Lord is switching us between the worlds. Why? Why? What's the logic?"

The Dream Lord appeared next to Rose and she jumped when she heard him speak. "Good idea, veggie. Let's divide you four up, so I can have a little chat with our lovely companion Rose." He smiled evilly. "Maybe I'll keep her, and you can have Pointy Nose and Ginger to yourself for all eternity, should you manage to clamber aboard some sort of reality."

Rory, the Doctor, and Amy began to stumble around the console. "Can you hear that?" Rory asked her.

"What? No." Rose asked.

"Rose, don't be scared. We'll be back." The Doctor said. Rose could see him trying to force his eyes to stay open. "I'm coming back for you." He slumped over on the console. Amy and Rory were already asleep.

"Doctor, don't leave me. Not again. Not ever." Rose said. Her vision swam with tears.

"Rose, we're going to have fun, aren't we?" The Dream Lord said, giving her a creepy smile.

"No, please, not alone." Rose whispered.

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes. He was lying in the store room. He looked around and spotted Rose lying on the ground next to him.

She was still asleep.

The Doctor pressed his ear against the door and heard screeching outside. He put his sonic on the right setting, opened the door, and knocked out all the lights, momentarily paralyzing the old people.

The Doctor scooped up Rose and ran. When he was outside he saw a man being attacked by an Eknodine. He kicked the alien away and jumped into the man's van, jostling Rose. "Sorry dear." He whispered to Rose before setting her down in the back with the man.

He drove around, picking up people being attacked as he went.

* * *

"Poor Rose." The Dream Lord told her. "He always leaves you, doesn't he, alone in the dark. Never apologizes."

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Rose asked. The Dream Lord was starting to freak her out. "The Doctor knows you, but he's not telling me who you are. And he always does. Takes him a while sometimes, but he tells me. So you're something different."

"Oh, is that who you think you are? The one he trusts?" The Dream Lord asked her. "So what's his name?"

Rose stared at him angrily. "Oh, you don't know, do you?" the Dream Lord sneered. "He always leaves you behind. The game station, Canary Warf, and then he left you with a copy of himself because he couldn't _stand_ you always coming back."

Rose put her hands over her ears. "Enough!" She yelled. She heard birds and soon fell asleep.

Rose woke up in the Doctor's arms. He was running. "Woa!" Rose yelled.

"Good! Your awake!" He said. The Doctor said her down. "Now climb!"

The two of them climbed the up to the window. "Sorry!" The Doctor said once they were inside. "I had to stop off at the butcher's."

Amy and Rory stared at the two of them. Suddenly Amy doubled over. "Oh! I think the baby's starting!"

"Honestly?" Rory asked.

"Would I make it up at a time like this?" Amy yelled at him.

"Well, you do have a history of" Amy shot Rory a glare "being very lovely."

Amy cried out and there was another crash downstairs. "Why are they so desperate to kill us?" Rory shouted.

"They're scared. Fear generates savagery." The Doctor said.

Something came through a window and the Doctor went to examine it. He glanced at the window and Rose heard a screech. "No!" She yelled, but it was too late. The Doctor stumbled backwards. Mrs. Poggit had breathed poison on him.

Rose yanked a lamp off of a table and shoved it at Mrs. Poggit, who fell off of the roof. Rose ran over to the Doctor, who was sitting on the floor and panting hard.

Rose sat down next to him and he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered. Rose felt tears beginning to form and she let them fall. She pulled away.

"Take care of yourself." He whispered. Rose watched in horror as the Doctor dissolved into dust.

Rose let out a broken sob. She could barely hear Amy's cries of pain behind her and Rory trying to soothe her and Amy at the same time.

"Come back." Rose whispered. She touched the pile of dust as tears made their way down her face. She turned around to face Amy and Rory. "This is the dream. Definitely this one. Now, if we die here, we wake up."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked her.

"Either way, this is my only chance of seeing him again. This is the dream." She looked at the pile of dust behind her. "If this is reality, I don't want to be in it. I don't want to live in a world without the Doctor."

Amy and Rory looked at each other and nodded. The trio made their way outside. The old people didn't attack them. "Why aren't they attacking?" Rose yelled.

"Either because this is the dream or… or they know what we're about to do." Rory said. She threw open the doors of the van and stepped inside. Amy and Rory climbed in after her.

A tear slipped down Rose's face. "I love the Doctor, but I never told him. And now he's gone."

She slammed her foot down on the gas pedal and the van shot towards the cottage.

Rose shot up on the TARDIS console floor.

Rose looked around and there he was. The Doctor was standing right next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and the Doctor buried his face in Rose's hair.

"Good. You chose the right world." The Dream Lord said from the top of the stairs. He disappeared.

The Doctor pulled away from her. "You trust me?"

"Do I even have to answer that?" Rose told him.

"I'm going to blow up the TARDIS."

Rose decided not to question him. Amy and Rory started yelling.

"Star burning cold?" The Doctor said. "The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He was offering us a choice between two dreams."

"And how do you know that?" Amy asked.

"Because I know who he is." The Doctor pulled a lever and everything turned white.

For the millionth time that day Rose shot up from the console floor. The Doctor was playing with something in his hand. "What's that?" Rose asked.

"A speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us." He walked to the door of the TARDIS and blew the pollen into space.

"So, that was the Dream Lord then? Those little specs?" Amy asked.

"No, no. No. Sorry, wasn't it obvious?" The Doctor turned to face them. "The Dream Lord was me. Psychic pollen. It's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you, gives it a voice, turns it against you. I'm nine hundred and seven. It had a lot to go on."

Rose stumbled backwards a bit. "Are you alright?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yeah, just fine." She replied. Rose stepped forwards and the Doctor walked up to her.

"No, you're not. Did something happen in the dream?" He asked.

Rose shook her head, making sure the Doctor didn't see her face, didn't see that she was crying. The Doctor lifted her chin.

"You died." She told him.

He didn't reply, but leaned down and kissed her forehead. Rose wrapped her arms around him. She heard Amy and Rory leave the console room. A few more tears leaked out of Rose's eyes, and she laid her head on the Doctor's chest, letting his double hear-beat calm her.

And they stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

**Disclaimer!**

**Thanks to all my bowties! Review!**

**Over and out! ~Greek-Whovian**


	9. Pathetic Love

**Chapter 9**

Rose sat in her bedroom flipping through old photo albums. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Rose said. Amy stepped into Rose's room. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Rose just shrugged. "Looking at old pictures."

Amy sat down next to Rose and picked up a picture frame off of her dresser. It was a picture of Rose and the Doctor in his ninth form. They were dancing around while Jack was taking a picture. "Who's this?" Amy asked, pointing to the Doctor.

"That's the Doctor." Rose replied.

Amy shook her head. "No, that isn't!"

"Of course it is." Rose said. "Because when the Doctor is dying, he can change what he looks like. Literally every single cell in his body changes. That's what he looked like when I first met him."

Amy smiled at the picture and set it back down. "The Doctor mentioned you had a boyfriend once." Amy picked up a picture of her and the Doctor in his tenth form. "Is this him? He's pretty cute."

"No, that's also the Doctor." Rose replied, glancing at the picture. In it they were both laughing. Rose was leaning back and the Doctor was supporting her, so it looked like they were dancing. Rose smiled at the memory. Mickey took the picture.

"Oh, he was a pretty boy." Amy giggled.

Amy set the picture back down, and picked up an electronic picture frame from the 22nd century. A video began playing. "Rose!" Exclaimed her very northern, big eared Doctor. "Where did you put my jacket?"

"I don't know!" She heard herself yell. Rose looked at the video and watched as she and Jack ran down the halls of the TARDIS, trying to hide from the Doctor because Rose was wearing his leather jacket. Rose took the camera and filmed Jack.

"Oh! Is that your boyfriend?" Amy asked.

"No, that's Jack." Rose said. "He's my really good friend. Best friend." The Doctor caught Rose and took the jacket. "I've only got one!" He said. The video changed and now Rose was being chased around the console by the Doctor in his tenth form.

She was holding his coat. "Rose! Not again!" The Doctor said, but he was smiling. Suddenly the Doctor changed directions and Rose ran into him. The Doctor took the jacket and put it on Rose.

Rose grabbed his brainy glasses and his sonic screwdriver. She put the glasses on and pointed the sonic at him. "Look at me! I'm you." Rose said. The Doctor smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her.

Rose hadn't even realized she was crying. She wiped her eyes furiously and looked at Amy who was smiling at her. "Seems like you always had a good time." She said. Rose nodded.

"Yeah, we did." Someone said from behind her. Rose jumped and turned around to see the Doctor standing behind her. "I can't believe you still have all of this." He glanced at the pictures of them dancing and then at the video frame.

The Doctor sat down next to her and Rose put her head on his shoulder. Amy left the Doctor and Rose to look through old pictures of them before everything went wrong.

There was one picture that Rose really loved. It was the Doctor (in his tenth form) and Rose on a roller coaster sometime in the 45th century. The Doctor's hair was flying up and Rose had her arms around them as they bother screamed, but were smiling. That was a good day.

The current Doctor smiled at her. They stayed up looking through old pictures until Rose's eyes began to droop. The Doctor left and Rose laid down, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

She was running. Running in nothingness. The lady was yelling at her again, and this time when she fell, she landed in the console room. She saw the Doctor and was about to get his attention when she noticed he was with another lady. He leaned down and kissed the woman.

Rose sucked in a breath.

They pulled apart. "What about Rose?" Asked the woman.

"Oh, Rose will never find out. She thinks that I actually _love_ her. How pathetic." The Doctor smiled, his eyes looked like soulless, black pits.

She let out a strangled sob and ran to her bedroom. She threw herself onto her bed. A second later she felt herself opening her eyes. She was facing the roof instead of her pillow.

Was it a dream? No, it couldn't be. It felt so real. She felt a cool hand on her arm and she let out a scream. The Doctor was looking down at her worriedly. "You were crying."

She looked away. All she could see was the Doctor kissing that other woman. "You were saying 'no, stop! Don't!'" He told her. Rose looked back up into his eyes.

"Do you think I'm pathetic?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "What would make you think that?"

Rose felt a tear fall down her cheek. "It was just a dream I had. Nothing…" He cut her off by wrapping his arms around her.

Rose liked this… she liked this a lot. Rose let herself sink into his warm embrace. He got up to leave but Rose pulled him back down. Maybe she wouldn't have nightmares if the Doctor was there. "No, stay… please." She whispered.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and held her hand. Rose soon felt herself drifting off to sleep, but not before she felt the Doctor wrap his arms around her and kiss her forehead.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks to all my bowties**

**Review!**

**Over and Out ~Greek-Whovian**


	10. The Hungry Earth

**Chapter 10**

Of course Amy had chosen Rio. Of course Rose had dressed for Rio. Of course the Doctor got the coordinates wrong and they landed in the year 2020 in South Wales.

Of course.

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS. The moment he feet touched the ground she jumped backwards and hit the Doctor. "The ground feels weird." She observed.

The Doctor stepped out and bounced up and down. "It does."

Amy and Rory shook their heads. Someone waved at them from the distance.

"Who's that?" Amy asked.

"Oh! Future you!" The Doctor exclaimed. Amy started rambling about going to meet their future selves and the Doctor had to stop her from running over there.

Rose bent down and picked some blue grass off of the ground. "Blue grass."

The Doctor took it out of her hand. "Patches of it, all around the graveyard." He stuck in in his pocket.

Amy opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh! Big mining thing!" The Doctor said quickly. "Love a big mining thing."

The Doctor took Rose's hand and they ran forward.

Once they arrived at the gate the Doctor glanced at a sign. "Restricted access, no unauthorized personnel." He read, and then soniced the lock.

"That's breaking and entering!" Exclaimed Amy.

"What did I break?" Asked the Doctor, giving Amy an innocent look.

"Sonicing and entering." Rose said, grinning at Amy.

Rose yanked the Doctor forward and through the gate. Amy sighed and chased after them.

"Where's Rory?" Rose asked Amy.

"He went to put my engagement ring back in the TARDIS." Rose nodded and chased after the Doctor.

The trio walked down a hallway. The Doctor plopped the blue grass into his mouth the spit it out.

"Oh please, have you always been this disgusting?" Amy asked.

"No." The Doctor said.

"That's fairly new." Rose finished. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Oo! What's in" the Doctor poked his head around the corner "here."

Rose followed him into the room to find a lady demanding to know who they were.

"What are you wearing?" The lady asked Rose and Amy.

"We dressed for Rio." Answered Amy.

"But this one here" Rose jutted her thumb at the Doctor "never gets us to the right place!"

"Rude." The Doctor commented.

"And not ginger." Rose responded, giving him a cheeky grin that she knew would make the Doctor go light-headed. He smiled idiotically and let out a stupid giggle and then slammed his mouth shut, giving her a glare.

"Stop that." He told her.

"Stop what?" Rose asked innocently.

"That!" He waved his fingers in her face. "Distracting me."

Rose rolled her eyes and glanced at Amy and the woman, who were giving them strange looks.

The Doctor flashed his physic paper at the woman and proceeded to explain their reason for being there.

The Doctor glanced at the screen and Rose peered over his shoulder. "By the look on your face I can tell that those readings can't be good."

"Where are you getting these readings from?" The Doctor asked.

"Under the soil." The woman replied.

A man walked into the room. "The drill's up and running again. What's going on? Who are these people?" The man said.

"Amy, the Doctor, and Rose." Amy introduced. "And we're not staying, are we Doctor?"

"Why's there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?" Rose asked, examining the strange patch of dirt in the floor.

"We don't know, it just appeared overnight." The woman answered.

"Good. Right. You all need to get out of here very fast." The Doctor said, studying the patch of dirt along with Rose.

"Why?" The man asked.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Nasreen Chaudhry, and my friend Tony Mack." The woman, now known as Narseen, said.

"Look at the screens, Nasreen. Look at your readings. It's moving." The Doctor told Narseen. He was standing by the computer and Amy had come to look at the dirt patch with Rose.

"Hey, that's specialized equipment. Get away from it." Tony said, running up and trying to get the Doctor away from the screen.

"What is?" Narseen asked. "What's moving?"

The Doctor shook Tony off of him.

The dirt patch began to steam. "Doctor, is it _supposed_ to steam." Amy asked. Rose and the Doctor shared a worried glance.

"Why is it shifting? It shouldn't be shifting. The soil, it's shifting!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Rose stood up and felt the ground. It _was_ shifting. She could feel it.

The ground started to shake and Rose fell into the Doctor's arms.

The readings on the computer were going everywhere. Rose stood up and rushed over to the dirt patch. "Rose! Back away from that!" The Doctor warned.

"Earthquake?" Amy yelled.

"Doubt it, because it's only happening under this room." The Doctor answered. "It knows we're here! The ground is attacking us! Under the circumstances I'd suggest… RUN!"

Two more holes appeared in the ground and then more and more. The group began to run. Tony slipped and his foot went into a hole. Amy rushed over and grabbed Tony's arm and tried to haul him back up.

"Tony!" Narseen yelled.

"Stay back Amy! Stay away!" The Doctor yelled at the red head. Amy ignored him and continued helping Tony.

Another hole appeared under Amy's foot and she slipped. "Amelia!" The Doctor yelled.

Rose jumped over a hole and grabbed Amy's arm. "Hold on Amy. Just hold on!"

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled, fear evident in his voice.

"Something's got me!" Amy screamed. "It's got my leg!"

Rose tugged on Amy's arm again. Suddenly she felt the ground give way under her and her leg went underground. "Rose!" The Doctor screamed. He began to run over to her.

"NO!" Rose yelled at him. "If you come over here it will get you too! I'm coming back!"

She glanced at Amy beside her. They were both sinking, and fast. "See you on the other side." Rose whispered.

Amy's voice shook as she said "Yeah, you too." And Rose felt the ground close over her head.

* * *

She was gone. _They_ were gone. And he had just sat by helplessly and Rose and Amy were sucked down to who know where?

The Doctor put his face in his hands and let out a sob. He couldn't lose Rose again. Never again.

Narseen had gotten Tony out and they had gone to shut down the drill.

He looked up and ran over to the hole where Rose was sucked down. "No." He whispered. The Doctor picked up and handful of dirt and let it fall. "No! I'm not losing you again!" He yelled. The Doctor dug even though he knew it was hopeless. He had to try, had to try and get Rose back to him.

"No!" He yelled again. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he sat back. It was hopeless. But somehow he knew that there was something down there, that Rose hadn't just been dragged into the earth to suffocate and die. Something found a way up, so he could find a way down.

He whipped back around and scanned the ground with his sonic screwdriver. Slowly he let go of the button and the sonic stop buzzing. He couldn't get them back by scanning dirt.

Narseen and Tony ran back in. "Where are they?" Narseen asked.

"Gone." He whispered hopelessly. "The ground took them. But I swear, I _swear, _that I will do everything in my power to get them back."

"Is that what happened to Mo?" Tony asked. "Are they dead?"

"It's not quicksand." The Doctor said, choosing to ignore the man's question. "They didn't just sink. Something pulled them down. It wanted them."

Narseen gave him a strange look. "The ground _wanted_ them?"

"You said the ground was dormant. The drill was off when you got here, but then you turned it on, and the ground fought back." The Doctor said.

"So the ground wants us to stop drilling?" Narseen asked. "Doctor, that is ridiculous."

He scanned the ground again the dirt shook. "I'm not saying that, and it's not ridiculous, I just don't think it's right." The Doctor said. Then an idea hit him. "Oh, of course. It's bio-programming."

"What?" Narseen asked.

"Bio-programming. Oh, it's clever." He clapped his hands together. "You use bio-signals to resonate the internal molecular structure of natural objects. It's mainly used in engineering and construction, mostly jungle planets, but that's way in the future and not here. What's it doing here?" What w_as_ it doing here. This was early 21st century. Bio programming didn't exist yet.

"I'm sorry did you just say jungle planets?" Narseen said. "I'm sorry Doctor, but you're not making any sense."

"Excuse me but I'm making perfect sense. You're just not keeping up." The Doctor shot back.

Narseen let out a questioning laugh and crossed her arms.

"The ground, the earth beneath out feet, was bio-programmed to attack." He concluded.

"Yeah, even if that were possible, which, by the way, it's not, why?" Narseen questioned him.

"Stop you drilling. Okay, so we find whatever's doing the bio-programming, we can find Amy and Rose. We can get them back." The Doctor said. He suddenly heard a rumbling beneath the ground. "Shush, shush, shush. Have I gone mad? I've gone mad."

"Doctor…" Narseen said suspiciously.

"Shush, shush. Silence. Absolute silence. You've stopped the drill, right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Tony answered. The Doctor had forgotten he was there, he was so quiet.

"And you've only got the one drill?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Tony repeated.

"Then why can I still hear drilling?" The Doctor asked. That wasn't good. There was something down there, and he was thankful that Rose and Amy probably hadn't suffocated, but he didn't know if the things down there were friendly.

He soniced the computer. "What are you doing?" Narseen asked.

"Hacking into your records. Probe reports, samples, sensors. Good. Just unite the data, make it all one big conversation. Let's have a look. So, we are here and this is your drill hole. Twenty one point zero, zero nine kilometres. Well done." He said quickly. He was rambling. He needed to stop that.

"Thank you, it's taken us a long time." Narseen said, her voice filled with pride.

"Why here, though? Why'd you drill on this site?" The Doctor questioned her.

"We found patches of grass in this area, containing trace minerals unseen in this country for twenty million years." She said.

"The blue grass?" The Doctor said. "Oh, Nasreen. Those trace minerals weren't X marking the spot, saying dig here. They were a warning. Stay away. Because while you've been drilling down, somebody else has been drilling up."

Suddenly the screen changed. There were tunnels all under the ground. Tunnels that people, or aliens, could travel through.

He questioned Narseen and Tony about who lived here and what they had surveyed. Most of the people were just traveling in for a bit, very few lived nearby.

This was not good. Something was coming up, and fast, and he didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks to all my bowties**

**Review!**

**Over and Out ~Greek-Whovian**


End file.
